Don't Fight for your Right to say Sorry,just Fight
by asuna-chibi
Summary: Deidara is worried about Sasori,he keeps disappearing at night.And he's concerned on where he's going,so he decides on following him one night,and can't believe what he's doing behind his back.SasoDeiTobiDei
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Fight For Your Right To Say Sorry, Just Fight For Your Right And Go Party**

_Midnight_

**Deidara was asleep as Sasori silently slipped into his robe,slightly tearing the arm of it.**_ " What the-? "_** Sasori whispered as he saw the rip in his arm.Sasori lifted his head to check on Deidara.All the blonde did was shift into a more comfortable position.Sasori sighed in relief.He slipped on his robe and dissapeared from the room.**

_6:00 A.M_

**Throughout the Akatsuki, everyone else was awake except for Deidara and Sasori.**_ "Where is that pumpos little brat and his puppet master? "_** Itachi asked.Kisame shrugged and looked away.Itachi just walked up into the hall to Deidara and Sasori's room.**

_Itachi's POV_

**As I knock on the door,I waited impatiently,like always.I waited for 2 seconds until I opened the door.Then,I saw both of the little brats snuggled in their beds,the AC on high.About 32 degrees in their room.How can they sleep in this weather?I don't know.But I don't care.**_" GET UP,SASORI! "_** I yelled,shaking the puppeteir.I don't know why Sasori is sleeping so late.He usually wakes up before any of us.How unusual for him.I shook him again,but he still didn't reply.There was only one thing to do.**_ " I'm sorry,but this is the only thing to get you up. "_** I said,grabbing my kunai.I held it to Sasori's bulging heart, and stabbed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Normal POV_

_" Just as I suspected. "_** Itachi said,smirking.Sasori...it was just a substitution.Deidara shifted,but was still fast asleep.Itachi placed his kunai back in its holder.**_ " Where is that-UGH! "_** Itachi said,rubbing his index and tall fingers on his temples.Kisame rushed in.**_ " Where's Sasori?! "_** Kisame puffed out,awakening Deidara.**_ " Sssssssh!I don't know.But if Deidara finds out,he'll get all-MYAH! "_** Itachi said.Deidara was silent for a moment until he couldn't take it anymore.**_ " Where's my danna,un? "_** He choked out.Itachi bumped his noseinto the wall,and his kunai flew out of its pouch .Kisame ducked and the kunai came within spittin' distance of his hair.**_ "HAA-UGH! "_** Kisame spoltched out the shoe of Deidara hit his head.**

_" WHERE IS HE,UN? "_** Deidara screamed.Itachi had a migrane as it was, and Deidara was just making it worse.So,Itachi cupped his hand around Deidara's mouth.**_ " Listen you lying little earwig!I already have a headache as it is,your making it worse.So,shuttup OR WE WON'T TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON!"_** Itachi screamed,scaring Deidara.Itachi has never been that uptight.**_ " O.K,un..."_** Deidara trembled.Itachi retraced his hand from Deidara's mouth.Deidara grabbed his blanket and pulled it to his lips.32 degrees.and he was half naked.He numbly laid his head on his pillow.He was going to fall back asleep,when he suddenly realized something.He sat up in his bed and looked around.**_ " Do you know where he is,un? "_** Deidara said,beginning to shiver with tears.Itachi felt sorry for him so he went over to him,took off his own cloak,and wrapped Deidara in it.Then,he hugged him.Deidara winced,then put his head on Itachi's chest.That's when Sasori barged in.**_ " Hello-WHAT THE?! "_

Sorry this chapter was so short,and the other one too.I'll make them longer next time,when I make another.O.Ks,bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi all! It's me again.Yeah,this one may be short,but longer than all the others,so yeah.Please review.Oh,and I beg you not to flame me,I BEG YOU!**

**I don't own Naruto,but someday,somehow,I will. evil smirk**

**Deidara and Itachi turned to the door and Itachi stepped away from Deidara.Deidara stood up and walked towards Sasori and slapped him.Sasori's eyes widened as he felt Deidara's smooth hand pounding wind across his hard,wooden face.Deidara's hand was now red.Sasori looked at him and scowled. **_" What was- "_** Sasori started,but was interruptedby another slap from Deidara.** _" Where were you, un? "_** Deidara cried,slapping Sasori again.Sasori could see Deidara's hand was now bruised and purple with red spots.Deidara was now scolding Sasori.**_ " YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE LAST NIGHT,UN! "_** Deidara screamed, and started pounding on Sasori's chest.Sasori stepped back and moved out of Deidara's way,making him trip.Deidara was now crying.Sasori now felt sorry for the bomber.He placed his hand on Deidara's pale,smooth face.**_ " Listen,Deidara.I only went out to meet someone.It's no big deal. "_** Sasori said,making Deidara boil with anger.Then,he slapped Sasori's hand away.**_ " WHERE DID YOU YOU GO,UN?!WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NO BIG DEAL,UN?! "_

**Deidara screamed.Sasori slapped his face and pulled down his eyelid. **_" No,I mean- "_** Deidara interrupted him with another slap.**_ " SHUTTUP,UN!JUST SHUTTUP,UN!! "_** Deidara cried,punching Sasori in the chest.Deidara whimpered.Sasori looked down at Deidara's fist.It was now bleeding.Sasori looked at Deidara's face.He didn't look hurt, he looked enraged.Sasori now was frightened.Deidara looked at Sasori with rageful eyes.Sasori backed up and Deidara swung at him.Sasori smiled and punched Deidara in the stomach/Deidara gasped.Saosri smiled and punched him into a wall.Itachi walked over to Deidara and kneeled to see if Deidara was still concious.**_ " Dei? "_** Itachi said,lifting his head slightlyHe could see Deidara was struggling to get up.**_ " Stay down. "_** Itahci said bitterly.Deidara lifted his head and looked at Itachi's face.**_ " N-no,u-un. "_** Deidara struggled.He was trying to get up,but Itachi his hand on Deidara's back.**_ " I said stay down. "_** Itach said.Deidara fought to get up,but was too weak.Itachi laid Deidara on his back,then sat him up.He patted back and tapped his stomach.Deidara spit up blood and water.Sasori smiled and walked over to Itachi.Itachi stood up and stopped Sasori by placing his hand upon Sasori's chest.**_ " Don't go near.He's already had enough.Lay off. "_** Itahci said.Sasori smirked.**_ " Fine,fine.I'll leave him alone. "_** Sasori said.Then he left the room.Kisame got up and walked towards Itachi.**_ " What happened? "_** Kisame asked,holding an ice pack to his forehead.Itahci just glared at Kisame and walked out the room.**_ " He is your problem now.I can't stand these brats. "_** Itachi said,storming out of the room.Kisame looked down at Deidara,who looked at the ground,blankly.Kisame rushed over to Deidara and helped him up on the bed.He sat him up and checked his physical health.He was physically injured.Kisame took Deidara to Tobi's room.When Kisame knocked,the door automatically opened.Kisame saw the tall,thick headed basketball face standing at the door,looking at Deidara with worry.**_ " What's with Deidara-Senpai? "_** Tobi asked,stroking Deidara's cheel.Kisame smirked and looked at Tobi,frightening him.Then,Tobi's eye widened.**_ " You didn't do that to my senpai?! "_** Tobi said,glaring through the hole in his mask.Then,Kisame started chuckilng.**_ " I didn't. " _** Kisame said,handing Tobi Deidara.Tobi hugged Deidara and went back in his room.After Tobi closed the door behind him,he laid Deidara on his bed.**_ " O.K,Deidara-Senpai.Since you're asleep,I'll leave you alone. "_** Tobi said,lifting his mask enough to see his lips only.Then,he kissed his lips softly.Deidara winced,and Tobi backed up.He then pulled his mask back down and was about to leave the room until he saw Itachi's name on the back of the cloak Deidara was wearing.Tobi walked to Deidara's back and looked at the name again.Yes,Tobi was right.It had ****Itachi Uchiha**** on it.So,Tobi was wrong in away.Itachi did this to Deidara.**

**O.K.That was the chapter 3.Hope you enjoyed!Chapter four will be coming to theatres near you,yeah!Woot!Oh,yesh.I'm yaoi! eviler smirk**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo,peoples!This is Asuna-chibi in the typing hizzouze!OK,yeah,enjoy!TEEHEE!**

**Tobi stormed out of the room and down to the main room.He spotted Itachi on the coach, talking to Kisame. Tobi walked up to him and grabbed his low ponytail. Itachi looked up at Tobi and frowned. **_" What are you doing? "_ **Itachi said, glaring at Tobi. Tobi glared back at Itachi with his one eyeball. **_" Why did did you hurt senpai, Itachi? "_** Tobi said, tugging at Itachi's ponytail, causing him to stand up and slap his hand back. **_" What are you talking about? "_** Itachi said, looking up at Tobi.**

_" You hurt Deidara-Senpai ! "_** Tobi screamed,making Kisame jump. Itachi looked at the door and started towards it, but Tobi blocked his way. **_" Move it,Tobi.Go fork Deidara or something. " _**Itachi said. Tobi gasped and punched Itachi in the back of the head. Itachi stopped in his steps. KIsame's eyes widened and he stood up. **_" Oh, Tobi. You shouldn't have done that. "_** Kisame said, walking towards Tobi and Itachi. Itachi was still still, and Tobi was, too. Then, Itachi turned around and tried to hit Tobi in the stomach, but Tobi caught his hand. Itachi was caught in surprise. Nobody could ever do that before without Sharingan.**_ " What the-? "_** Itachi said under his breath. Tobi was going crazy over his **_**stupid senpai.**_** Kisame backed up and sat on the coach.**_ " You're going crazy, Tobi. "_** Itachi said, blocking Tobi's attacks. **_" YOU HURT SENPAI ! " _**Tobi screamed, almost stabbing Itachi, but he moved out of the way to fast.Then, Itachi hit Tobi in the back of the head with a chair.Tobi fell to the ground, unconcious.Itachi looked at Kisame and smirked.**_ " Tobi is an an idiot.What does he mean i hurt Dei-OMG! " _

**Itachi said.He and Kisame ran to the doorway and fought to get through.Of course,Itachi got out first.Kisame ran after Itachi as they raced down the hall and passed up everyone's room.Even Tobi's room. **_" Umm,Ita?We passed- "_** Kisame began,but Itachi interrupted him. **_" Not now,Kisame. "_** Itachi said,stopping in front of Deidara and Sasori's room.He reached for the knob, until Kisame stopped his hand.**_ " Umm,Ita.Dei-chan's not there. "_** Kisame said,biting his lower lip.Itachi turned to see Kisame sort of smiling.**_ " Well, he's in Tobi's room. " _** Kisame said,backing up.Itachi sighed,then let go of the door knob.**_ " Let's_

_...go...Kisame. "_** Itachi said,angerly,walking away and strolling towards Tobi's room.Kisame sighed in relief and followed Itachi.Itachi opened the door and stopped,then he turned to Kisame.** " He's...not...in...here... "

**OK,hope you all enjoyed Chapter 4!It was short stack and all,but it looks alot longer on paper!So,yeah.Chapter five,no previews.You must wait to read...MUHAHAHAHAHAHACOUGHHAHAHAHACOUGHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! dies**


End file.
